


Эринии

by Greenmusik



Series: translation of Constantine fics by KittyAug [8]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Action, Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 12:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Они делают это под песнь Эриний.





	Эринии

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Erinyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4268511) by [KittyAug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAug), [KittyAugust (KittyAug)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyAug/pseuds/KittyAugust). 



— Фурии! — воскликнул Джон, перекрывая гвалт, и принялся остервенело натягивать рубашку под аккомпанемент очередного рвущего воздух пронзительного крика. — Ты не подумал, что мог бы, ну, не знаю, разобраться с ёбаными фуриями до того, как полезть ко мне в штаны?  
  
Дин пожал плечами.  
  
— Я не виноват. Это ты предположил, что я явился именно за этим.  
  
— Я предполо… — возмущение Джона прервал ещё один плачущий вопль снаружи, и стены мельницы содрогнулись под натиском пытающихся проникнуть внутрь чудовищ.  
  
— Расслабься, чувак, — отмахнулся Дин, будто это не он притащил самых настоящих фурий к дверям его дома. — Они же не заберутся сюда, да?  
  
— Вряд ли, — признал Джон. — Но ты слишком сильно веришь в мои охранные навыки, Винчестер.  
  
— Не, — тот стащил одну из сигарет Джона прямо из пачки, — я слишком верю в навыки Винтера, это совсем другое. — Дин закурил, и Джону не понравилось, насколько самоуверенным тот выглядит.  
  
— Как ты вообще умудрился подцепить на свой зад фурий? — огрызнулся Джон более раздражённо, чем собирался, и запахнул рубашку сильнее, чем это было необходимо.  
  
От этого хладнокровие Дина всё же пошатнулось. Неловко поёрзав, он принялся натягивать собственную рубашку, должно быть, отчаявшись убедить Джона, что потрахаться важнее, чем разобраться с нападением на дом всея Эриний.  
  
— Возможно, я разозлил полубога, — предположил Дин.  
  
Джон воззрился на него, пытаясь подавить странное чувство вывернутого deja vu.  
  
— Ну как мне было догадаться, что та цыпочка окажется дочерью Афродиты, чувак?! — резко проговорил Дин, защищаясь.  
  
Джон рассмеялся. Ну хорошо, это было почти впечатляюще. Даже ему давно уже не удавалось настолько сильно проебаться. Он не мог бы с уверенностью сказать, когда Дину стало похрен на богов и демонов, или какого хрена ему самому вдруг сделалось до всего этого дело, но смотри-ка.  
  
— Итак, ты хочешь сказать, что вставил не той цыпочке, на тебя насели чёртовы фурии, и тогда ты подумал, что если вставишь мне, то я тебя спасу?  
  
— Эм… да? — Дин попытался изобразить невинность. Не вышло.  
  
— Отлично. — Джон потянулся и под прокатившееся по дому эхо очередного завывания вынул сигарету у Дина из руки. — Тебе невероятно повезло, что у меня есть запас крови девственницы. Эту хрень не так просто раздобыть, как может показаться.


End file.
